Two Worlds Collide
by Lovatic4evz
Summary: Both Cam and Macey's worst experiences concern family, but little do they realize, their real family is the two of them. Maybe loving another Gallagher Girl is a good thing, you know they'll always have your back, literally. A series of Cam/Macey drabbles. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. I have used some of her scenes and words but have changed them to fit my drabbles.**

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. It's an honor to have you with us today." I thought my mother was laying it on thick until Senator McHenry smiled and said, "Thank you. It's wonderful to be here," as if he didn't realize she couldn't vote.

"I'm Rebecca," Bex said. "This is Cameron." The senator glanced at me then quickly back to Bex, who looked like a picture-perfect model of an elite education. "We're happy to show you and…" And that's when Bex and I both realized that their daughter hadn't appeared. "Is you daughter going to be…"

But just the, a black combat boot emerged from the limousine. I liked this girl's style already, but I'm not so sure it would go with my name, the chameleon.

"Darling," the senator said, pointing toward the stables, "come look. They have horses."

"Oh, is _that _what I smell?" Mrs. McHenry said with a shudder. (For the record our school smells just fine, unless of course your smelling ability has been irreparably damaged by a lifetime of sniffing perfume samples.)

But the senator glared at his wife and said, "Macey loves horses."

"No, Macey _hates _horses," Mrs. McHenry said, narrowing her eyes and glancing toward Bex and me as if to remind the senator not to contradict her in front of the help. "She fell off one and broke her arm."

I was thinking about disrupting this little display of domestic bliss to tell them both that there weren't any horses in the stables – just freaked_-_out seventh graders and a former French spy who had invented a way of sending coded messages in cheese, when a voice said, "Yeah, they make great glue."

Now, I don't know this for a fact, but I'm pretty sure Macey McHenry had never touched a horse in her life. Her legs were long and athletic; her clothes, though punk and rebellious, were definitely high-end, and the diamond in her nose was at least a carat and a half. Her hair might have been stark black and bluntly cut, but it was also thick and shiny, and it framed a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine.

I've seen enough to know that as darn pretty as she seemed, as much as I wish right now I could get to know her better, if a girl like her couldn't survive high school, I would probably die, so if she tried to fit in here, she'd be the first one dead on any CoveOps assignment with a celebrated face like that, let alone a proper mission.

But, then again, we've got to do our best on this Red Alert to make sure she doesn't drag herself into a situation where she would bloody up her pretty face.


	2. What To Do

**a/n – I skipped ahead a little over here. Read **_**I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You**_** if you need to fill the gap in. Review pls! I always appreciate feedback.**

In Josh's trash there was a program for the Roseville Free Will Baptist Assembly, a flyer for the United Methodist Church of Roseville, and a handful of others. Either Josh was collecting church bulletins for some kind of bizarre scavenger hunt, or he'd been busy traipsing to Sunday schools and Tuesday-night teen socials for an entirely different reason.

"He's looking for you, Cam," Bex said, beaming as I f she'd just made the first step in cracking the ultimate code.

Silence washed over us. My heart pounded in my chest. Bex and Liz were staring at me, but I couldn't pull my gaze away from what we'd found-from the hope that we'd spread out across the floor.

I guess that's why none of us noticed the door opening. I guess that's why we jumped when we heard Macey McHenry say, "So, what's his name?"

I don't know what you're talking about," I shot back, way too quickly for the lie to be any good. I wanted to scream that I wanted Josh's attention, yet I didn't. I felt weird around guys, yet the same feelings went for girls, so why do guys have to complicate my life so much more than the girls do? I guess I've lived my whole life around the female race; I was just hiding in this boy's attention.

In seventh grade, the first year in my home in this school, I had sat down with my mom and told her something very important, something she thought could be a weapon that could keep those you loved safe, or used against you. I sat down with her and told her I couldn't live in a school full of girls because I was gay, or at least bi and that people would eventually find out and be freaked out.

I possessed no confidence until the moment my mom taught me that this school would help me cover up what I didn't want to see. That this school would bring out the best and push down the worst. It hurt me when she said that, I almost cried for the first time after I found out about my father.

I asked her if being gay was really the worst in me. She said no, that it was the best, and the people who I would meet through this school were the people that would teach me this. That loving a girl might be the least expected thing on an enemy's mind; that might save your family and make you seem less vulnerable.

That night she held me as I cried, asking her whether she would have preferred not to have me as it would make her less vulnerable. She held me close, she held me tight, rocking us back and forth as she said if she didn't have me she wouldn't have a life, with my dad gone and all.

And then I met Bex and Liz and found that I really couldn't help loving all the girls here, but just as sisters, as best friends. Before this I had tried to hide my true self, but now I find I don't need to.

That is, at least before Macey showed up. I think I can never think of her as my sister, she's more, I know I doubted her in the beginning, but a Gallagher girl by training or blood both make you one of the best out there.

She's talented, good with guy advice, always ready with fashion advice, she was the closest thing I had to normal here and I really, really like her. And it killed me, just a little, to hear her ask what the name of the guy was. Because in that moment I realized that there was no guy, and I'd have to start hiding again, because once again the guys place got filled in by a girl I could never be with.


End file.
